A communication device (e.g., a cellular telephone, a smartphone, a computing device, etc.) may experience a technical problem, such as a dropped call, a low network signal, a fluctuating network signal, or the like. Technicians tasked with addressing the problem may gather information about the problem, the communication device, a user associated with the communication device, or the like.